The Jokes On You
by PuSHPiN
Summary: Sakura has a great job that pays well and she even works with Tomoyo. But what happens when a someone new comes in and she might have to lose her job? Will pranks fly? Or will sparks? r&r [SS,ET]
1. Introduction

**--The Jokes On You--**

No matter how hard Sakura tried she couldn't seem to remember what love was like. Her life had become so full and busy that she had no time for love. The only men she was close to was her father, brother and her boss. Okay, not that close with her boss. Sakura just wished that she could meet someone who could make her forget all about her busy life, and teach her what it's like to have fun once and a while. But who had the time?

"Sakura, would you mind telling us what you thought on this project is?" Her boss asked her. Sakura sat up, looking him in the eye. Of course, this was a little bit more difficult considering he only had one.

"Well, sir, it obvious that this would only attract a group of young adults, which is good, but it wasn't what we aimed for. Don't you think?" She asked him. He was stunned. Normally he was the one who put people on the spot, but Sakura had caught him with his own question.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, when I ask you a question, I want an answer. Not a comparison." He smiled cockily. His name; Mr. Hattlin. He wasn't the best boss in the world, but hey, he did pay very well for the top associates.

"Yes sir." Sakura replied, lowering her head, pretending to be ashamed. She had learned very well from this job. Being in this job for almost 5 years brought great learning experiences. In her first few months, she found the easiest way to suck up to her boss was to make him feel superior. And why shouldn't he? He was, after all, the manager of her income!

"Well, we've been here for almost four hours now, and yet we're still no where near the end project. Tonight you are assigned work! A three page report on advertisement for teenagers and young adults." Mr. Hattlin spat, standing up from his large black leather arm chair. Sakura and her other 6 associates left the meeting room and walked into the beige hallway and passed the front counter. Instead of following suit with the other employees, Sakura turned down the next hall and into the 2nd door to her left. She knocked twice on the wooden door before opening it.

"Give me a sec!" A female voice screamed from inside. Too late. Sakura was standing in the doorway, chuckling to herself. The room was a complete mess. The girl with long black hair was busy doing up the buttons on her shirt, which were complete uneven, and there was a man with dark blue hair, whose glasses were falling off the end of his nose and his shirt was fully off on one shoulder.

"Tomoyo, what will I do with you?" Sakura chuckled, throwing her black breifcase into the corner on her office. Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at her and smoothed out her navy blue skirt.

"Come on, you guys have to find a new place to make out. Not my office!" Sakura was still laughing while she picked up random papers all over the floor and placed them back on her desk.

"Hey! It's my office too!" Tomoyo spat. Sakura walked around, shaking her head.

"Well, I better be off. Bye babe." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, then kissed her on the head and left. He and Tomoyo had been going out for almost a year now, yet they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even at work.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed when she realized what was on the floor behind her desk. Tomoyo hurried over to see what was wrong. Sakura stood beside her desk, her hands on her hips while Tomoyo checked to see what was wrong.

"What? It's only a condom!" Tomoyo just laughed, picking up the unused condom and placing it in the garbage across the room. Sakura shook her head and took a seat in the light blue chair and opened up her laptop. With a few clicks of a button, she would start her tree page essay and probably finish it by that night.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked, still picking up some of the random papers that were scattered throughout the room.

"Coming where?" Sakura said, taping her fingers along the keyboard only half listening to Tomoyo.

"Eriol's Christmas party?" Tomoyo said, looking up at her best friend who was now staring at Tomoyo with wide eyes.

"That's tomorrow?" Sakura questioned. She had totally forgot. It was now December 20 and Sakura had to work up until Christmas Eve. She had taken off tomorrow in advanced, but had forgotted about it.

"Yeah, you dummy! We still have to go Christmas shopping!" Tomoyo told her, replacing the fallen papers back onto her own desk. Tomoyo took a seat in her black chair and stared at Sakura, who was still in surprise.

"Well, let me finish this then we can head out." Sakura replied and began hectacly typing once more. Tomoyo sighed and pulled out her own laptop.

"Have you seen my phone?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked up from the screem and pointed to the floor underneath her desk. Tomoyo bent down and picked it up.

"Thank you."

After almost another 2 hours, Sakura had finally finished her three pages and saved it on her computer. She was going to save it on a disk, but she knew she would have time tomorrow before her last meeting of the day with her boss.

"Tomoyo, you ready to head out?" Sakura said, pulling on the dark brown jacket over her own clothes.

"Yeah." Tomoyo stood up, also put on her jacket and they both walked on into the front foyer.

"We'll see you tomorrow Megan!" Sakura waved good bye to the desk clerk, who smiled and waved back.

"Where to first?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they waited in the elevator til it reached the main floor where they walked outside and got into Sakura's car, which happened to be red Honda NSX.

"Well, maybe we should head to the mall since it closes in an hour." Tomoyo replied, getting into the passengers side and placing her bag on the floor infront of her.

"Fine, then I have to stop by Chiharu's place and pick up my dress." Sakura told her. Tomoyo pouted.

"I thought I was making your dress!" She sighed as she watched as a few cars passed by them.

"You made it last time. This one is really nice." Sakura smiled and looked over at her sad best friend.

"Tomoyo you can help me pick out shoes!" Sakura laughed when her ears perked up. Tomoyo was Sakura's own personal shopper and clothes designer. Tomoyo was the main designer for their job while Sakura was third in head boss. Unfortunately, the two bosses that were ahead of her were Mr. Hattlin, who was a major pain in the butt, and Mr. Yas, who was the biggest perverted flirt that there ever was. But if she stayed in this job long enough, she be paid for almost twice as much then she gets now.

"Come on, stores don't stay open all night you know!" Tomoyo jumped out of the car and slammed the door. Both girls ran up to the glass doors and made their way to the nearest shoe store, which happened to be Aldo.

"Awww, Sakura these are sooo cute!" Tomoyo whinned, pushing Sakura into trying them on. Sakura sat down on the nearest chair and took of her black boots and put on a wonderfully light blue sandal-type shoe. The heel was about 2 inches. She stood up and examined herself in the mirror.

"Sakura! Those are perfect!" Tomoyo jumped happily. Sakura began to spin in the mirror, looking at them in every angle. They fit her perfectly. She carefully took them off, placed them back in the box and walked over to the counter.

"I'll take them!" She said happily.

Almost 10 minutes later, they ended up infront of Chiharu's house. Sakura made her way up to the wooden front door and knocked three times. A girl with long shiny brown hair opened the door.

"Hey Sakura!" She said happily. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, I came to get the dress." Sakura told her. She nodded and walked off to go get it. She returned a few minutes later, holding a light blue dress in her hands.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it!" Chiharu thanked Sakura.

"Any time! I'll see you later!" Sakura shouted from the end of the drive way, where she was parked. She got back in the car and turned on the engine.

"So what time is everyone going?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo raised her hand to her chin and thought for a bit.

"Probably about 7." Tomoyo replied.

"Okay, so that means I have time to go to work, drop off my paper and then still have time to get ready. Alright." Sakura said happily as she pulled out into the main street.

"Want to get ready at my place?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura put on her blinker and pulled into an apartment parking lot.

"Sure, call me tomorrow." Sakura told her and waved good bye. Sakura started her car and headed home. Little did she know that tomorrow could possibly be the day that could change her whole life. And even her bosses.


	2. Meeting Them All

**-Meeting Them All-**

Sakura woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She glanced at it and noticed that it read 6:00. She pulled herself out of bed and down the hallway of her apartment. She rubbed her eyes as she made it into the bathroom for a shower. A few minutes later, a more awake Sakura walked into her kitchen and began to make breakfast. As she started to eat her bacon and eggs her phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura said into the phone.

"Hey Sakura, it's Eriol." A voice could be heard. A smile appeared on her face.

"How are you?" Sakura asked happily.

"I'm good. Tired, but good." Eriol laughed. Sakura began to chuckle as well.

"So you called?" Sakura questioned. It wasn't like Eriol to call. Especially at 6:30 in the morning.

"Oh yeah. Just wondering if you could pick up some streamers for tonight. I also invited Mr. Hattlin. Well, he kind of invited himself." Eriol chuckled, unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah sure I can. Just make sure to keep all valuables hidden, okay?" Sakura made sure she was clear. It wasn't like her boss was a theif or anything. He just liked to borrow stuff without giving it back!

"Thanks Sakura." Eriol said.

"Any time Eriol. Bye!" Sakura replied and hung up the phone. She would be able to get some streamers after work since she was getting off early.

Sakura made sure that she was ready and had everything before she closed and locked her front door and proceeded down the elevator. She made her way into the car and down the road. Within almost 20 minutes, Sakura had made it to work. Grabbing her breifcase and coffee she made her way through the front doors and up 2 flights of stairs, until she reached her floor. She then walked down another hall, passing her boss and 2 other employees.

"Miss Kinomoto, I hope you have your report." Mr. Hattlin said sternly as he passed her office. Sakura turned around to be face to face with him. Sakura took a deep breath and choked. Doesn't this man know of breathmints?

"Finished it last night." Sakura replied and quickly turned into her office. She finally got a breath of fresh air and placed her breifcase on her desk. Walking around to the otherside of her desk, she took a seat in her chair and began to open her bag.

"Sakura? Early? What happened!" Tomoyo's voice could be heard from the doorway. Sakura pretended to laugh at her friends joke and then headed back to work once more. Tomoyo walked into the room and placed her bag on her desk. Then with a sigh, Tomoyo pulled open a bag and dumped out 3 huge packages onto her desk.

"What are those?" Sakura asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Tomoyo looked up.

"Pictures from last nights Army Reserve Party. Holy there was a lot of people there!" Tomoyo chuckled. She was now grabbing pictures from each different package and reorganizing them. Sakura decided to walk over and take a look at them. There was pi0ctures of men, more men, and drunk men. And one of those drunk men just happened to be Sakura's boss. He was the head of the function, since his one and only son was in the army reserve.

"Is that Mr.Hattlin?" Sakura laughed. She was looking at a picture where her boss, who was half naked, doing the limbo with a red rope, which looked like it had been used to keep onlookers behind it.

"Yes, unfortunately." Tomoyo spat. She shuddered at the thought of last night. Mr. Hattlin had gotten so drunk that he started to hit on Tomoyo without even thinking about his job that could be on the line.

"Oh, are those the photo's from last night!" Mr. Hattlin said as he began to walk into the room. Sakura quickly hid the picture behind her back and smiled. Mr. Hattlin proceeded towards Tomoyo desk and picked up a few photos.

"Keep this one. It shows my good side." He replied and left the room. Once he was no where to be seen, Sakura and Tomoyo burst out laughing that the picture he had just picked out. He was looking at the camera and had a drunken smirk on his face, while having his right arm around an unknown lady, who seemed to be fairly drunk herself.

"What good side was he talking about?" Tomoyo laughed, as she placed the photo on her desk and started to shuffle some more of the pictures together. Sakura grasped her side from laughing so much in such a short time. She then made her way to her desk and pulled out her laptop. She opened a new file and labeled it 'Army Reserve'. Sakura then looked over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo.." Sakura said, waiting for her to reply. Tomoyo looked up.

"What?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura smiled angelically.

"Do you have the disk from those photo's?" Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned and nodded. Sakura's face lit up and ran over to her desk. Tomoyo looked around and then handed a silver disk to Sakura, who then quickly walked back to her desk. She opened up the CD-rom file and placed in the disk. She then closed it and she placed the funniest and most embarassing pictures into her 'Army Reserve' file. Once it saved, there was no turning back.

"Hey Sakura, hey babe." Eriol announced his arrival with a greeting to each of the girls. Sakura waved and Tomoyo got up and kissed him. Sakura stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You guys, we're here to work, not to make out. Like yesterday!" Sakura told them, looking at the opposite wall as them. Tomoyo laughed and pulled herself away from Eriol.

"Tonight." She whispered and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, Mr. Hattlin is making me work late tonight to finish up some papers for an advertisement. Stupid man." Eriol shook his head.

"Well, you better start up on it. I got a meeting in 20 minutes!" Sakura rushed. She began to run around in the office looking for everything she needed. Within minutes, Sakura had her breifcase, her coffee, her papers and her laptop all lined up along her desk and was standing by the door, straightning out her dark red knee-length skirt.

"Sakura, you look fine. Don't tell me your trying to impress Mr. Hattlin now, are you?" Tomoyo joked while Sakura coughed in disgust. Once she thought her skirt was wrinkle-free, she packed up her stuff and made her way down the hall to the meeting room which she met with her boss and fellow employers almost everyday.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you have your papers." Mr. Hattlin asked as he walked into the room, getting a good glimpse of everyone from the door. He took his regular seat at the end of the table and looked around. Everyone was getting out papers and folders, each holding their own idea's on marketing. Sakura smiled as she was the first one to place her folder infront of him and walk back to her chair. He looked up and smiled back as well.

"Now, since you all have done your papers, we need to go through a few questions." Mr. Hattlin started. He stood up from his large chair and slowly walked over to a white board that hung on the wall right behind him. Everyone was staring intently on what he had to say.

"What is the major group we are learning about again?" Mr. Hattlin questioned, as he too was in thought of what they had gone over the other day.

"I was surprised that he didn't forget about the reports considering he forgot what they were on." A man whispered to Sakura. He was a tall, black haired man whose name was **Jason Archibald**. Not very bright, but had a great sense of humor which must have been what kept him from getting fired from this job.

"Teens and Young Adults, yes. Thank you Miss Takisha." Mr. Hattlin said and turned to face the white board, writing the words 'teenagers' on the board.

"What are some things that they find the most interesting?" He asked, turning back to the group. All 7 of them were in thought. Sakura was the first with her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?" He asked. Sakura lowered her arm.

"Possibly music and entertainment." She said. Mr. Hattlin thought of that for a second and then nodded.

"Yes, that might be some." He stated, "Any others?". Jason, who sat on Sakura's left, raised his hand. Mr. Hattlin nodded as to tell him to proceed.

"Sex and alcohol." He said, with a serious look. Everyone else held their laughter.Told you it was his humor that kept him in this job. Mr. Hattlin burst out laughing.

"You have a point there Mr. Archibald!" Mr. Hattlin said in between laughs. Then with one breath, Mr. Hattlin was back to his stern self and looked around for more input. Just as he was about to speak his secretary walked in. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sir, you have a call. From the head of department. They say it's urgent." The lady said. She stood queitly at the door til he walked out with her. Once he left, the room became quiet busy with chatter and laughing.

"Your one sick kid, you know that?" A man with a bald head and huge glasses said to Jason. He just sat back in his chair, hands behind his head and feet on the table.

"I'm just that kind of man." He joked, making most of the men laugh and the women to roll their eyes. It was amazing that this job came with so many nice people with such great atributes like Jason. Just looking at them made Sakura wonder.

The man on Jason's left was **Mr. Kyle Myte**, a man of few words. He was the silent type, but he got his job done with a 110.

Beside him was **Miss Yuli Takisha**. She was the flirt in the office, and usually ended up getting some male workers fired because they never could do their job around her. It also a surprise that Mr. Hattlin kept her, probably for 'personal reasons' I pressume.

Beside her was **Martha Ruddle**. Man could this woman put up a fight, er, argument. She looks about 70 years old, but has the mind of 3 lawyers. Most people go to her when their looking for a great insult against another employee or when their looking for advice on how to prove a point.

Now beside her was the great **Mr. Harvey Love**. He was like a male version of Miss Takisha. He made all the woman melt with just one glance and his charming smile. Sakura sometimes couldn't resist herself, but she didn't want to have her job on the line as well. I'm not sure how smart he is, but I don't think that Mr. Hattlin is keeping him for 'personal reasons' as well. Is he?

Last but not least, the man sitting on his left and my right was **Mr Corey G. Hunt**. He was the bald headed one with thick glasses. No one knows what the G. stands for, but no one really wants to ask. He's kind of like the creepy stalker guy of a group who stalks all the pretty girls and wants to just like all the cool guys. I try to keep away from him and his grabby hands as much as possible.

And then there's me, **Miss Sakura Kinomoto**. Obviously, conseriding I already went through the other six people, which leaves only one. My job is like my life. I wouldn't want to lose it. I work with my best friend, Tomoyo, and her boyfriend, Eriol. I get great pay, great vacation times and of course my job lets me travel to many places to meet new people. I love my job.

A few minutes later, Mr. Hattlin walked back into the meeting room, fuming from the ears. Everyone fell silent. He pulled together all the folders that everyone had handed him earlier. He then looked up at everyones surprised faces.

"This meeting is finished." He spat and left the room. Everyone was too stunned to move. Then his secretary walked in, again still smiling shyly.

"What was that about!" Mr. Archibald chuckled. The secretary looked at him.

"The head of department gave him a hard time. It seems as if you might be getting a new employee." She smiled and left the room. The whole group of people looked at eachother. Some with excitement and others with nervousness. Sakura was just plain shocked. She thought that there was too many people working the same job, but now there might be another. What if he has to fire some people. Sakura decided that it was best to leave, head back to her office and try to think of what tonight would be like.

What has the future got in store for her?


	3. Almost There

**-Almost There-**

Sakura walked back to her office peacefully. The other employees decided to have a break and made their way to the back office for a snack. Sakura on the other hand wanted to leave and get the streamers for tonight. When she walked into her office, Tomoyo was sitting on her desk talking to Eriol, who was standing right infront of her.

"Please tell me you haven't done anything." Sakura asked. Eriol laughed.

"No, not yet." Eriol joked. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Not yet? What, you think i'm just going to sit by and watch?" Sakura shouted. Eriol moved back at the sound of her voice. Even Tomoyo was surprised.

"Calm down Sakura, I was only kidding." Eriol replied and watched her as she calmed down. Sakura took a deep breath and began to pack up her things.

"Well, i'm leaving early. So i'll go get the streamers and what is there going to be to drink there?" Sakura asked. Eriol thought for a moment.

"Beer mostly. If you want, you can bring cider or what ever you drink." Eriol told her. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, well i'm off. No mess you guys!" Sakura joked as she left her office and walked down to the front entrance. She made her way onto the street and into her car. She soon pulled up in a dollar store parking lot and got out. She looked at the run down place and decided not to argue. She had no idea where else you could go to get streamers. Once she was inside, she looked around on shelves til she finally found some. She had no idea what color to get, so she got blue and red. Seemed like good colors.

"Here you are." Sakura said, paying the short man behind the til. Once her stuff was placed in a bag, Sakura walked out of the store and got back into her car. She then drove a few more blocks to the nearest Liquor store. She walked up and down the rows and rows of beer and all kinds of liquor. She ended up getting some cider and a few other drinks that she had never had before.

"Here you are miss." The man said from behind the counter. Sakura had just paid and the man had kindly enough put her drinks in a brown paper bag. She walked back out to her car and headed to her apartment.

She had made it home, up the elevator and to the front door. She unlocked it and walked inside. Placing her bags on the small wooden kitchen table, she walked into her bedroom and began looking in her walk in closet for some clothes to wear that night. She wasn't sure if it was formal or not. She decided to call Eriol and ask.

"Hey Eriol." Sakura said into the phone. She could hear Tomoyo laughing in the back.

"Hey Sakura. What do you need?" He asked. Sakura was taken aback by how his voice sounded. But then again, he was in the same office as Tomoyo right now, which means that she just might have interupted something.

"Is tonight formal or not?" She asked, making it quick. Sakura heard him sigh.

"No, you can pretty much wear anything you want. Is that all?" He questioned her. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Yeah, i'll see you tonight! Bye!" Sakura replied and hung up the phone before she had to get involved with anything else they had going on over there. Sakura then headed back into her bedroom and pulled out what clothes she liked the most. After about 20 minutes of constant changing, she had finally pick out an adorable outfit that Tomoyo had made for her a few weeks ago. It consisted of tight black pants with little shimmering jewels outlining the sides and her hips, along with a light pink tank top and a silver necklace she had gotten from her grandmother a few days earlier for no reason what so ever!

Sakura took a look in the mirror and turned. She loved how she looked in the pants and the top and wished she could wear that to work more often. Of course, then Mr. Hattlin might end up firing that slut-of-a-worker, Miss Takisha, even though she doesn't deserve a job in the office. More on the street.

Sakura laughed at her last comment that came into her head. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom to do her hair. Right now it was in a messy bun. She thought for a few minutes how she wanted and ended up leaving it down, it was still wavy from the bun. Her hair was the auburn color it had always been, but it was now just a little bit longer than her shoulders. It brought out her eyes incredibly.

Her stomach growled, telling her it was now dinner time. She looked at the clock, which read 5:47. Sakura had spent almost 3 hours getting ready, which was a surprise for her. She decided that soup sounded delicious and placed a pot on the stove and filled it with chicken noddle soup. Wasn't her favorite, but it would do for now.

Once she finally finished, Sakura left the house and headed towards Eriol's mansion. Yeah, his mansion. Sakura parked her car and walked up a few steps to the front door where she rang the door bell twice. Eriol opened up the door, saying hello, and led her inside. The walls were pearl white as they made their way down the hall, down into a basement and into a large room filled with people.

"Sakura! Hey, you look great!" Tomoyo greeted her, eyeing the clothing Sakura happened to be wearing.

"Tomoyo, you should know what this is! You made it last year!" Sakura joked with her as Tomoyo handed her a drink. Sakura took a sip of the drink to realize it was raspberry cooler, one of Tomoyo's favorite. Sakura began to look around at the huge crowd of people in Eriol's basement. She had finally spotted her boss in the corner with a couple of Foreign women who looked like they were in their 30's. She then spotted Eriol talking with a young woman with black hair and a man with chest nut hair.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my cousin Meilin!" Eriol said, pulling Sakura over to meet the girl with perfect long black hair. Meilin smiled and shook hands with Sakura. Sakura introduced herself and the two began to talk. They talked about business, family and other sort of interesting facts. Sakura hadn't realised how long they had been talking until she looked at the clock on the wall which read 11:30. Sakura gasped and apoligized for talking so long. Meilin apoligized as well and walked off, leaving Sakura to find someone else to talk to.

"Excuse me, have you seen Eriol around?" Sakura asked a few people around her. Where there was Eriol there was Tomoyo. All she needed now was to find one of them and figure out a way she was getting home. Or atleast when this party was ending.

"They're outside if your looking for them." A man answered her question. She quickly turned around to come face to face with the most gorgeoous amber eyes ever. He stared back. It seemed as if time had almost stopped for a second. She wasnt fully aware that he had moved a little bit closer and now had his arms wrapped around her waist. His face movd forward until she could feel his breath on her face. She looked up at his eyes and then back down at his lips, tempting her with each breath. They were in their own little world until...


	4. Life's Unfortunate Surprises

**-Lifes Unfortunate Surprises-**

"They're outside if your looking for them." A man answered her question. She quickly turned around to come face to face with the most gorgeoous amber eyes ever. He stared back. It seemed as if time had almost stopped for a second. She wasnt fully aware that he had moved a little bit closer and now had his arms wrapped around her waist. His face moved forward until she could feel his breath on her face. She looked up at his eyes and then back down at his lips, tempting her with each breath. They were in their own little world until...

"Hey Miss Kinomoto -hic-! You're -hic- working early tomorrow -hic-! Tell Megan -hic- i'll be -hic- late!" Mr Hattlin spat, drinking his way by her. Her kiss with Mr. Mysterious would have to wait. For another perfect moment anyways.

"I'll see you around." He waved goodbye to Sakura and walked into the crowd. Sakura sighed and made her way out onto the deck where she heard Tomoyo and Eriol could be found. Tomoyo was sitting on a perfectly shaped wooden bench and Eriol was sitting beside her with his arm around her waist. Sakura smiled happily and walked over to the 2 of them.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Sakura laughed as she took a seat beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo laughed, almost spilling the drink in her hand. Eriol was lucky enough to take it away before she actaully spilled it all over herself. Sakura laughed as well.

"Mr. Hattlin was looking for you. Did you find him?" Eriol asked, leaving Sakura to blush a little. Yeah, of course Sakura found him. Or, he actually found her... and he ruined the perfect moment. Even if it was with some stranger.

"Yeah! Now im stuck working early!" Sakura chuckled, shaking her head in protest. Eriol and Tomoyo gave a small chuckle as well. It was predictable that he would do such a thing. Make everyone else show up early so he could show up late. Guess thats what happens when your the boss. Control everyone!

"Anyways, i'm pretty beat, so i'm going to head home. Have a great night!" Sakura said, beginning to walk away. Tomoyo followd her to the door. Sakura took her coat from the closet and put it on, walking up to the door and unlocking it for herself.

"So, meet anyone new?" Tomoyo joked. Sakura blushed making Tomoyo laugh a little.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really meet. It was more of a 'so close I could have kissed a stranger!'." Sakura laughed, stepping outside into the cold air.

"Well, atleast you had fun, I had Eriol taking my drink away all night!" Tomoyo said, resting herself against the door frame. Sakura smiled, taking a look back into the room to see if she could see her stranger. Without any luck, Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo and got into her car. She didn't care if she'd had a few drinks, all she wanted was sleep, considering she had to go in early for work.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning with a headache. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and had a nice warm shower. Once that was done with, Sakura made herself a quick breakfast and then was out the door and off to work once again.

There was no traffic on the road so she arrived even earlier to work. She unlocked all the doors headed to her office, since she was the first one in the office this morning. She finally had turned on all the lights as well, walked into her office and planted her self into her chair, sighing heavily. Soon enough everyone would be coming to work and it would be hectic like every other day.

She could hear the door open down the hall and decided to check it out. Before she left her office, she made sure she left all the stuff on her desk in a mess to seem like she had been here for a while. He he. She noticed a light coming in from an office down the hall from hers. It was only a few doors away, so she decided to check and see what was going on.

She tried to keep her steps quiet, stepping lightly each time. She could hear the person in the office moving about. The closer Sakura got, the more scared she got, being a petite woman and all didn't help. But what did help was the fact that she knew how to take down anyone. Her lessons in kickboxing the passed few years would be good for something.

Soon enough, Sakura was a step away from the door. She stood straight up, brushed away the wrinkles in her skirt and stepped into the doorway, only to be knocked down by the person who was just about to leave the room. Sakura could feel herself falling backwards until she hit the wall and fell. Luckily for her, her arms were able to catch her so she wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be.

"I'm so sorry!" The man cried. Sakura's eyes were a bit blurry, but she could see that he had offered his hand to help her up. She took it, careful not to let her skirt ride up to high. Once she was on both feet, she brushed herself off once more and rubbed her eyes so she could see clearly again.

"No, it's OK. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura said, waiting for her eyes to focus.

"Where were you going exactly?" He asked. Sakura was finally able to make out dark black hair and deep blue eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Well, I heard this noise so I came to check and see what it was. Sorry if I bothered you." Sakura said walking away. He caught her arm.

"Don't tell anyone I came here, OK?" He asked her. Sakura got a confused look on her face. He sighed.

"I just came here to drop off some stuff for Mr. Li" He said, getting back in the room and placing stuff down infront of him. Sakura was still confused but decided to let it pass.

"Well alright, i'm just going to head back to work." Sakura smiled and left the man in the room. Sakura rubbed her temples and sat down in her chair, trying to relieve her headache that had suddenly acted up again. She took some aspirin that she had in her top drawer and pulled her water bottle from her bag, taking the both. Soon enough, her headache was gone and all her papers on her desk were organized for the day.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her friend happily. Sakura smiled.

"What makes you so giddy? You were like a drunken fool last night!" Sakura laughed, remembering how she couldn't even walk Sakura to the door. Tomoyo stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Secret remedy!" Tomoyo said, sitting in her chair and pulling out all her papers from her bag. Sakura eyed her, but then decided to go back to work. No point it waiting for Tomoyo to tell her, it was probably having another drink in the morning anyways!

They sat in the office for almost 3 hours until Mr. Hattlin arrived. He still seemed hung over, but that was his fault. He walked into her office and look at the both of them in envy for not being dead tired. Sakura smiled and said good morning. Mr. Hattlin shrugged.

"Were getting a new employee, he'll be here soon." He said, leaving the two with that. Sakura looked at Tomoyo who looked back. Then she saw a smile on Tomoyo's face appear when she looked away.

"What?" Sakura asked. She knew Tomoyo knew something she didn't. She knew Tomoyo to well.

"Nothing!" Tomoyo said quickly in defense. Sakura rested her arms on her desk and glared at her. Tomoyo hated the feeling of being watched. Sakura knew she would crack soon enough. Tomoyo looked up every few seconds and noticed Sakura looking at her. Tomoyo began to sweat.

"Ok!" Tomoyo cried, making Sakura laugh and leaned back into her chair. Tomoyo pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I've met him. I think you'll really like him." Tomoyo smirked, looking at her best friend. Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"So you're trying to set me up, aren't you?" Sakura spat. Tomoyo pretended to look hurt, but then laughed. She had always been trying to set up Sakura with people she knew. Unfortunately, there was never any guys that went with her. They were either to stuck up or only liked Sakura for her looks, and those guys only want one thing which Sakura was never going to give to them.

"Maybe." Tomoyo laughed. Eriol walked in smiling. Tomoyo nodded and got up out of her seat. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Tomoyo and I are going out for coffee, we'll see you later." Eriol said, beginning to leave the room. Sakura shouted after him.

"I know your plan!"

Sakura sat back down in her chair sighed. Once again she was all left alone and she had nothing to do. She got up and began to organize the books on her shelf and around her office. That was until Mr. Hattlin walked in, with a huge cup of coffee and bags underneath his eyes. Sakura gave him a small smile. He took a seat in the spare chair near the door.

"Sakura, I decided to give you a heads up about whats going to be happening around here. You see, you're doing a splendid job here but I had to hire someone new. But it just so happens that he has the same skills as you, so he'll be do similar work to yours." He said. Sakura looked at him like he was speaking another language.

"Are you saying that we're both having the same jobs?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Yes, which means that you must bump up your preformance if you want to get your raise, let alone keep your job." He said, and with that, he left the room. Sakura stood their speechless, in the middle of her office. What was she going to do?

* * *

-sorry for updating so late! i hope u like it so far. R&R, thx bye! 


End file.
